whendestiniescollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Catherine Shields/Sailor Melody
Catherine Shields, also known as Sailor Melody. Her name means ‘Sweet Guardian’. Her attacks all focus around the sweet sounds of melody in music. Catherine is one of the two main DigiDestined kids that do not appear in the Pilot episode/chapter/installment. Instead she appeared halfway through the series. Sailor Melody first appeared in the twenty-first episode/chapter/installment “Home Away From Home.”. She appeared at the very end, along with her champion digimon, Lionessmon. Melody then went on to appear and aid the DigiDestined in battle, once they returned home. Her human identity is revealed in episode/chapter thirty-four “The DigiDestined‘s Identities Revealed.”, when she outright told Piper who she was. In When Destinies Collide, Catherine is voiced by Jennet McCurdy. In the sequel, she is voiced by Josie Loren. 'Personality and Role in WDC' Catherine is the 13th DigiDestined child and the newest Sailor Scout, Sailor Melody. She reveals herself to be Piper's daughter from the future. Catherine has had Nalamon most of her life and was told she had to travel to the present to defeat the darkness threatening it. Catherine was at first secretive about her identity as Sailor Melody, always suddenly appearing at a battle and then mysteriously disappearing. Her Crest is the Crest of Melody and her digimon is Nalamon. Catherine's will to protect her friends is so strong, she's willing to sacrifice herself to save them from any danger. It is unbeknownst at this time who Catherine's father is at the moment. Catherine, along with Kari, T.K, and Rini, all move on to be part of a new DigiDestined team 2 1/2 years later. Catherine’s digimon partner is a fierce, lion cub digimon named Nalamon. The two have been partners since the beginning of the series. But they do not reveal themselves until mid-way through the first season. Nalamon’s In-Training level is Cubmon, a small digimon resembling a baby lioness cub. Catherine has nicknamed her digimon ‘Nala’ at first to conceal her as a digimon until she truly became a DigiDestined. Catherine did have some part to play in the Prophecy foretold by Gennai. Her Ultimate Digimon was the one to unlock the Princess upgrades for Mina, Piper, Serena, and Rini. Catherine has revealed herself to be Piper’s future daughter, and much to Piper’s dismay, Catherine has yet to reveal the identity of her father. 'When Destinies Collide (Movie)' Catherine wasn’t around to witness the battle between Parrotmon and Greymon when the other DigiDestined kids were chosen. Instead Catherine’s ties to the Digital World have all to do because both of her parents witnessed the battle, and the future Catherine comes from, Humans and Digimon live together peacefully, hence how she already had Nalamon. 'WDC:02' Catherine is one of the four of the Original 14 DigiDestined to become a part of the new generation in the WDC sequel {based off of the second season of Digimon Adventure and the second half of the Sailor Moon anime.} She reunites with Nalamon and wields the Digi-Eggs of Melody(Leopadramon) and Friendship(Raidramon), enabling Nalamon to armor digivolve. She also pairs up with Rini Tsukino in DNA Digivolution, enabling Nalamon and Biyomon to merge together to DNA digivolve to Hippogriffomon. In WDC:02, the identity of Catherine’s father is revealed. Category:Profile Category:Main Character Category:Sailor Scout